Ten Reasons Why Casey Always Has to Clean Toilets
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF This is another one of my off the wall creations. The title is pretty much self explanatory. Remember how when Casey had Dominic scrape gum, he went off to clean the toilets? Well, that's what this is based off of.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. I am not making a profit by writing this. **

**A/N: This takes place some time after the episode "Path of the Rhino." **

**Ten Reasons Why Casey Always Has to Clean Toilets**

_Reason Number Ten: Better a clean restroom than a dirty restroom._

After all, who likes to use a restroom if it's dirty? Nobody. That's who. Keeping a restroom clean is just good hygiene. As much as people claim to not be superficial, appearance is everything. If a restroom looks clean, then in theory, people should be more likely to use it.

_Reason Number Nine: Little boys haven't yet mastered the art of aiming._

Little boys are what are commonly referred to as 'splashers.' You know that sticky feeling on restroom floors? Well, it isn't a part of the floor's natural texture. Imagine a dartboard. In darts, you get a certain amount of points depending on where you hit the dartboard, provided you hit the dartboard to begin with. Well, let's just say that little boys come nowhere close to hitting the metaphorical dartboard.

_Reason Number Eight: Why tarnish the reputation public restrooms have even further?_

As it stands, public restrooms don't have a very good reputation. In fact, some people refrain from using public restrooms at all. Mostly, it's due to reasons ten and nine, but sometimes, it is just the result of low standards of cleanliness or a plain and simple lack of care.

_Reason Number Seven: The stench of a dirty bathroom is foul enough to make anyone lose their appetite, which is a perfect way to remedy Casey's seemingly constant hunger._

One thing about the red ranger is that the boy can eat. Ask Lily; he is practically _always_ saying how hungry he is. As long as Casey is present, there are _never_ any leftovers. A little known secret is that sometimes that's why they send Casey to go clean the restrooms; so they don't have to buy so many groceries all the time.

_Reason Number Six: He's team leader. One of the rules of being a leader is: don't ask people to do what you're not willing to do yourself._

Granted, at Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ is boss. However, RJ finds a way to weasel his way out of cleaning the restrooms (more on that later). According to the logic of the reason, if Casey didn't want to clean the restrooms, then he shouldn't ask anyone else to either. Well, it's not that Casey _doesn't_ want to clean the restrooms. It's just that when he does ask others to do it, he always gets the same answer—'No.'

_Reason Number Five: Since the loft only has one bathroom, it's always best to keep your options open. After all, when nature calls, nature calls._

With the addition of Dominic, there are now four guys and one girl living at the loft. With only one bathroom, residents practically have to a devise a schedule of when to use the bathroom based on when others normally use it. Just try telling that to your bladder. Therefore, it's in everyone's best interest to keep the public restrooms clean. You never know. Nature might be calling and someone might be using the facilities in the loft at the time, so having a 'Plan B' never hurts.

_Reason Number Four: The girls are too grossed out to clean the restrooms._

Fran and Lily, the whole time they've worked at Jungle Karma Pizza, have never cleaned the restrooms. You even mention that to them, and they back up a few steps all the while saying phrases like 'That's gross!' or 'Ew! That's disgusting!' Then, they go and find some other task to busy themselves with. If there is no other task, then they make up a task to busy themselves with. It's along the same lines as why they always come to Casey whenever there is a pest of the six (or sometimes eight) legged variety that needs 'taken care of.'

_Reason Number Three: Theo is too OCD to clean the restrooms._

The blue ranger is so immaculate when it comes to cleaning that you put him in charge of cleaning the restrooms and he won't ever come out (barring ranger emergencies). Sloughed off skin cells become dust, and dust accumulates and forms dust bunnies. Granted, Theo can't stop the first process (skin cells to dust) but he can stop the second one (dust to dust bunnies). Sometimes, the rangers intentionally make a mess of things just to push Theo's buttons. He is a bit anal when it comes to sanitation.

_Reason Number Two: Dominic is too ADD to clean the restrooms._

While there has been no official diagnosis, the other four rangers have every reason to believe that Dominic has ADD. Rhino boy is easily distracted, and I mean _easily_ distracted. Let's not forget when Casey had Dominic scrape gum off the bottoms of tables. How many pieces of gum did Dominic scrape off before he was chatting and giggling with Fran? One. 'Nuff said.

_Reason Number One: RJ is the God of Jungle Karma Pizza, and so what he says goes._

By process of elimination then, the task of cleaning the restrooms always ends up falling on the shoulders of either Casey or RJ. When this inevitably happens, it always ends up with the same result—Casey cleaning the restrooms. What happens is that RJ pulls the 'I'm your boss' card on Casey, and so Casey has no choice but to clean the restrooms. Granted, RJ has never asked any of his employees to refer to him as the God of Jungle Karma Pizza. However, ever since Dominic was added to the payroll, Fran and the rangers have been seeing less and less of RJ while on the job. No one ever questioned RJ about this though because as much as they are interested in why they hardly ever work _with_ him anymore, they like getting a paycheck from him that much more.

**The End**

**A/N: The inspiration for this came from the episode "Path of the Rhino." More specifically it came from Dominic and Casey's exchange when the soon-to-be rhino ranger found out Casey wanted him to scrape gum. Dominic: "You want me to scrape gum?" Casey: "Well, I'm cleaning toilets. So mm-hmm." Anyways, so that got me thinking why is it that Casey has to clean the toilets, hence this story.**


End file.
